wing_havenfandomcom-20200214-history
Mangænyr
Mangænyr—plural being mangænyre—are gentle giants inhabiting the seemingly desolate lands of Jiro'Doth. Though their name roughly translates to "many-armed beast", those foreign to the lands of Jiro call them "plate cows". This unofficial title is confusing for a ryggskoldrr, given that the mangænyre do not serve anywhere near a cow-like function. They instead are unique in that they are laboring beasts, assisting their racial kin in physical labors that escape their capability. Despite not performing functions akin to those cows do, due to being domesticated creatures, mangænyre are not hunted by ryggskoldere. While it is not officially forbidden for mangænyre to be hunted despite being beasts of burden, it is practically forbidden if only because the ryggskoldere hold the mangænyre to be the luckiest creatures in Wing Haven. Physical Appearance The mangænyr is a powerful plate beast, and despite its imposing appearance is a domesticated beast of burden. Mangænyre, despite this low-station occupation, are dearly regarded by the ryggskoldere; this is due to the beast's head, which is roughly hexagonal in shape. Given that the number six is basically the lucky number of the entirety of Jiro'Doth, some ryggskoldere consider the mangænyr lucky. On this head is a three-pronged horn, that many have debated as to whether or not is one whole horn with three tips, or three horns grown into each other. Regardless, it bears an eerie resemblance to the Horn that Kalahan gives animals or individuals as a sign of his favor. As such, despite not adding up to six, the horns add to the ryggskoldere's reverence of them due to the tie to the Maker. As per the meaning of their name, "many-armed beast", mangænyre have a surplus of limbs even when compared to other Jiro'Dothian creatures. They have an overall simple, quadrupedal-esque form, albeit with four powerful front legs, and two even stronger hind legs. One of the very few other Jiro'Dothian fauna that share this limb count are the vaktdyre. These six powerful legs—another trait the ryggskoldere regard as lucky—can allow a mangænyr to reach quite formidable speeds, should it have the open ground and stamina to reach them. They can also be used to wreak havoc on the bodies of any race or beast foolish enough to attack, or even spook, a mangænyr. This is what makes them hexapedal like other Jiro'Doth fauna, though with a unique exception: mangænyre have an extra set of limbs coming directly off of their neck and chest, right in front of their frontmost legs. These arms are heavily armored and built for sheer destructive power, a trait a ryggskoldrr handler can use to great effect. Though these powerful arms have great combative potential, they are almost never used for this purpose; unless, of course, uniquely dire circumstances arise. Rather, they are primarily used for digging, and seem to be designed purely, if not mainly, for this very purpose. The "hands" of these arms have no real digits, instead having two large, two-pronged claws with on smaller claw in between, that can churn the ground to great effect. In fact, the plating along these arms are even more prehensile than most creatures' plating on the continent; a mangænyr can control the plating very skillfully, lifting them off of its arms and using them like a powerful, natural shovel to work alongside its claws. Behavior Mangænyre are peaceful, docile creatures, and generally form herds wherever they live. Though the vast majority of the species is domesticated and kept safe in ryggskoldere-guarded paddocks, there do exist the occasional wild herds. Out of respect for the labor their domesticated kin provide, the ryggskoldere leave the wild herds in peace; though they sometimes defend the herds if need be. However, this is only in times of great need, as the mangænyre do have the means of self defense. This, along with the ryggskoldere's sense of honor and reverence for beast-kind, causes them to leave the mangænyre be unless absolutely necessary. As is the case with the fauna of Jiro'Doth, the mangænyre are agender and reproduce asexually (specifically through parthenogenesis). Diet Write the second part of the second section your page here. Lifespan Write the third part of the second section of your page here. Weapons Plate Armor Write the first part of the third section of your page here. Claws and Horns Write the second part of the third section of your page here. Habitat Write the fourth section of your page here. Gallery In The Movies * N/A Notable Members * N/A Category:Armatile Category:Herbivore Category:Animals Category:Work In Progress Category:Ganyagraphy Category:Hexapede Category:Documentation